User talk:Surprise1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Twistle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nikolai Banks (Talk) 14:52, March 23, 2013 And be sure to read our Rules and Policy page. Hello and welcome tothe Wiki, we hope you enjoy it here and meet some of the other users here, if there any questions, feel free to drop by and leave a message on my talk page.Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:59, March 23, 2013 (UTC) hi surprise,if you want you and me can chat sometimePrincess ava15 (talk) 22:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC)princess avaPrincess ava15 (talk) 22:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Surprise can you come to Wiki Chat? Sorry I left, my internet crashed on me, it does that alot so don't be offended or hurt if I leave, if I leave its cause my internet keeps on lagging or crashing on me. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Aye, my internet is kinda crashing every once in a while, hopefully it be sorted out soon ^^ Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I start the wiki with Super Smash Girls Brawl I start that wiki right now and I work in it.He can start at 1 june,but nobody don't know except we two.But we don't forget with The Toons are the Best,because is a cute wiki and we don't forget him!Don't say at everyone,ok?That surprise is for 1 june!You can help me to create the characters!We can create the characters looking on the list at Blog post SSGB. AnaLovePocketvilleAnaLovePocketville (talk) 19:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The SSGB Wiki is now opened! You can make wonderfull pages on that wiki!I found wonderfull articles for you to making: *Lugia *C. Firework *Selen *Sofia I know,I said that the wiki starts in 1 June,but I'm impatient and I can open the wiki today for everyone! AnaLovePocketville (talk) 07:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an Administrator Congratulations Surprise1, you been premoted to Administrator, you can check Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki:Administrators page for more information and help on becoming a good and faithful Administrator. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I been slow this week, things been kinda crazy for me, well not really, well hope the week improves frome :3 hope you have a good week too :D Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Aww thanks sis :) I might not be on in a few minutes, gots gym to do D: But I promise I be back around 05:30 PM or earlier my time :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I went AFK to have an early dinner, sorry bout that *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) 'I'm borned'!!! I want to chating with you! Toon Link:Yes!I'm so booooooooooooooored! -_- Ana:Yes,we must chating,because I'm bored! Toon Link:And I found thi video SSBB Toon Link Funny Pics -_- with me and they -_- aww I'm bored!!! Ana:Can we chat? :/ Sorry I am slow on chat, either Wiki Chat is lagging on me or the internet is lagging on me, not sure which is lagging D: Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I puted an background in The Toons are the Best wiki! :) Enter in The Toons wiki,and you can see a beautifull background! :) Toon Link helps me! *-* More and more hugs from AnaLovePocketville and Toon Link! ;-D AnaLovePocketville (talk) 07:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) A chat in The Toons are the best Wiki! Can we have a chat in The Toons are the Best wiki?Toon Link and I love to chating in The Toons Wiki!And Niko and Princess Ava15 will be in the chat! :) AnaLovePocketville (talk) 17:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC)